Intermittent catheters are typically used by patients suffering from urinary incontinence or by individuals unable to have voluntary urination. In our highly mobile culture, the ability to have the freedom to leave home for the day or longer is an important part of life. To accommodate this need single use catheters have been developed to allow patients to perform self catheterization. To aid in the insertion of the catheter in a body cavity they are often lubricated making the handling of the catheter difficult and messy. Many catheter packages are now designed to aid in the use of the catheter and at least the funnel end of the catheter is retained in the package. This allows the user to use the package to manipulate the catheter and avoid the messy and possible insanitary handling of the actual catheter. Manipulating a slippery catheter through a plastic bag can be quite difficult even for someone with excellent dexterity. To aid in the manipulation of the catheter various devices have been conceived to limit or control the movement of the catheter into and out of its package.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,964 to Mosler et al. Mosler et al. discloses a catheter movement control device in which the catheter passes through a locking ring retained within the passage of a housing wherein the locking ring can be tilted within the passageway as between an aligned position for allowing passage of the catheter through the passage when the catheter is translated through the passage in a first direction, and a misaligned position for resisting passage of the catheter through the passage when the catheter is translated through the passage in a second opposite direction. Mosler et al. discloses various embodiments of the locking ring with differently shaped orifices through the locking ring, including an oval orifice.
The oval orifice embodiment of Mosler et al. suffers frequent failure as the locking ring, which is free to rotate within the passage, tends to quickly rotate into the rotational position which provides a path of least resistance (i.e., the major axis of the oval orifice perpendicular to the pivot axis of the ring), resulting in a loss of resistance to movement of the catheter in the second direction.